A conventional pneumatic cutting tool is shown in FIG. 3, and generally includes a body 60 housing a motor (not illustrated) which drives a shaft 61. A protecting cover 65 is provided at an operating end 80 of the body 60. A connecting tube 67 is further provided with one end connected to the shaft 61. A relatively larger positioning collar 68 is defined on the connecting tube 67. The positioning collar 68 has a protrusion part 69, with inner thread 70, where a bolt 72 attaches a circular cutter 71 to the connecting tube 67. In operation, the motor drives the shaft 61, connecting tube 67 and the cutter 71, to rotate the cutter and perform the operation of cutting.
The conventional cutting tool provides convenient one-handed operation, but does not permit operation using two hands. However, one-handed operation is problematic as it easily affects the quality of work performed by the tool. Specifically, it is difficult to control vibrations of the tool, and consequently the precise shape of the article being cut. Moreover, single-handed operation is strenuous, which leads to operator fatigue. In addition to affecting the quality of work, there is a risk that the pneumatic cutting tool will slip out of the operator's single hand, which could have undesired consequences.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved pneumatic cutting tool that can be gripped with both of the operator's hands to provide greater stability, and to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable handle for a cutting tool, enabling convenient gripping of the tool in a plurality of positions.